


Books and Flowers

by deanieweaniewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookstore Owner Dean, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Florist Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Dean owns a bookstore, and he watches the new florist shop open up across the street. He can't stop staring at the owner, so he takes matters into his own hands and goes over to find out who he is.Need some fluff after the finale? I've got you. Writing this fluff saved me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Books and Flowers

It's a small town in the middle of nowhere. The nearest city is about forty miles away. It's quaint, the kind of place you'd love to settle down just to get away from everything. 

Dean grew up in Lawrence, but moved out of town to escape the things that came with living in a college town. He wanted something quieter, and he had found it.

It was fall, the leaves were just beginning to turn. It painted the streets orange and yellow. The colors brought a new joy and light to the otherwise gloomy world. The air was crisp and the wind would bite at your nose as you stepped into it. 

Dean's daily life had been the same for about a year. He had opened a bookstore right on Main Street. It was a passion of his that he was relieved to finally be seeing through.

For a year, Dean brought his business into the green and actually turned a major profit. In a small town, the library wasn't enough and there weren't any large chain bookstores to shop in. His place became a haven for young and old alike, all with a passion for books. 

Everything had been the same, until Dean saw a new shop opening across the street. Today, he's watching as the final touches are being done on the outside of the building. 

There's a man working outside. He has messy dark brown hair and a body that Dean would gladly drool over. He's painting a wooden sign above the door, so he has splotches of paint covering his arms and hands. It's adorable. 

Dean wonders if this contractor will keep working on Main Street, because he's been enjoying watching him. 

One day, Dean watches the man walk into the store, dressed in a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a blue tie that he could swear is backwards. He doesn't look like a contractor, and Dean suddenly wonders if he works for the new shop.

The new shop is a florist's shop. There isn't another one in town, so there is a market for it. Dean knows it will do well, especially since events like weddings are popular in this town with some of the vivid scenery. 

For several days, Dean stares at the man who works in the flower shop. He watches him go into work every day and nearly melts into a puddle of goo because he's so attracted to him. 

His coworker, Charlie, starts to get onto him and tells him to go across the street and figure out who that guy is. Dean refuses at first, afraid of looking like a stalker. Charlie suggests that he just buys flowers, and Dean reluctantly agrees. 

The flower shop is open a half-hour past Dean's bookstore, so Dean walks across the street after work, hands in his jacket pockets. His heart is doing somersaults and he has no idea what to say if he's going to say anything at all.

The little bell over the door chimes as Dean walks in. He's immediately hit with the floral scents that are to be expected in a flower shop. Dean looks around at all the arrangements and garlands in awe. It's beautiful in here. 

"Hello," rumbles a deep voice from behind a counter.

Dean turns and finds himself face to face with the man he's been staring at for nearly a week. "Um, hi."

"Is there anything in particular that you're interested in?"

_ 'You' _ Dean almost says but turns that part of his brain off. "Just browsing, I guess." He pauses. "Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Dean, I own the bookstore across the street."

"Oh, I figured. I've seen you staring at me since I started here."

Dean's entire face flushed red-hot and he let out the most embarrassed laugh he could have imagined. "Right, I-um...I'm not a stalker."

"I know you're not." The man smiles a little. "My name is Castiel."

Dean swallows his embarrassment and tries to keep his cool. "Castiel...do you go by Cas?"

"I can go by Cas."

"Awesome." Dean looks around the shop some more. "You have some, um, really pretty flowers."

"Thank you. Are there any that you like?"

"Um, sunflowers are my favorite."

Castiel stands up from his stool and disappears behind the counter for a moment. When he stands back up, he has a neat bouquet of sunflowers. He holds them out. "Here."

Dean takes the flowers and smiles, admiring them for a moment. "Thanks, man. How much do I owe you?"

"They're ten dollars."

Dean fishes the money out of his pocket and hands it to Castiel. "I should get going." ‘ _ before I embarrass myself any further’ _ "It was nice to meet you, Cas."

"It was very nice to meet you too, Dean. Do come back."

Dean walks back to his store with the sunflowers in hand. He knows they will look nice at the counter. He puts them in water and leaves the shop again, double-checking that it's locked. 

A few days pass and Dean is still staring at Cas. The nail in the coffin is when he's watching Cas walk into the store, then he turns and winks at Dean. Dean ducks down below the counter and stays there for a while, his face beet red and his heart pounding.

He can't remember the last time someone made him feel like this. Cas had some kind of energy that was drawing Dean to him like a moth to a lamp. 

Dean gets himself together and decides to go back to Cas's shop to buy more flowers. He needs to talk to this guy again. 

After the bookstore closes, Dean walks across the street and enters Cas's shop. He looks around and spots Cas on the other end of the store, finishing up a massive bouquet of lilies and other assorted white flowers. It looks like it's meant for a wedding.

Cas turns to look at Dean when he hears the door chime and he smiles softly, a knowing look on his face. "Back for more?"

Dean chuckles and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Anything I can help you find?"

Dean doesn't want to ask for sunflowers again, so he tries to think of something else. "Um, what do you think I'd like?"

Cas takes a long look at Dean and tilts his head to the side, a cute gesture that makes Dean weak in the knees. "You seem like a white rose kind of man. I have plenty." Cas walks to the rack of premade bouquets and selects one with white roses and baby's breath. 

"Yeah, those are perfect." Dean isn't going to lie, he does really like white roses. The bouquet Cas has looks gorgeous. 

Dean starts to pull out his wallet, then he hears the click of Cas's tongue.

"I picked these out for you, they're yours."

Dean stares at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Um, thanks. You don't have to do that, I can be a paying customer."

"I know you're coming in here to talk to me, and I'd like to talk to you, so let's just skip the part where you have to buy flowers."

Dean holds the roses to his chest. They feel more like a precious gift now. "Okay. Um, you could come into the bookstore too. We just got our stuff in to be able to serve coffee. We start our new, earlier hours tomorrow. If you wanted to come in, I'd give you free coffee."

Cas raised a brow in surprise. "Well, you've won me over. Free coffee is almost as good as sex."

"Almost as good?"

Cas grins. "Almost."

Dean blushes crimson. He knows he's being flirted with.

Cas turns back to his large bouquet. "This is for a wedding that's happening tomorrow. It's the big centerpiece. I also did the little centerpieces, which are in the back of the shop."

Dean nods. "You're really talented, man. Everything in here is beautiful. How did you start doing this?"

"Why don't I tell you over coffee tomorrow?"

Dean nods, still clutching his roses. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll um...see you then."

Cas smiles softly at Dean. "See you then."

Dean leaves the shop with his heart in his throat, pounding and leaving him dizzy. It's like Cas puts him in a trance. 

Bright and early the next morning, Dean opens the shop and sets everything up for the coffee. He had been practicing his latte art skills at home so that he would be ready for it once he started at the shop. Charlie used to work at Starbucks, so she's perfectly equipped to work everything.

Dean is just setting up when the door opens. It's Cas, and he has on a long, tan trench coat. He looks a little like a tax accountant, but it's cute.

Cas walks up to the counter with a small grin on his face. He's staring only at Dean. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. How's your morning going?"

"Better now that I'm here."

Dean feels like he's blushed more over the past few days than he has in his whole life. "Well, um, I'm glad to hear that. What can I get you?"

"Hm, just a latte, thank you. What will you be having?"

"Probably just coffee, black."

"You seem like someone who likes black coffee." Castiel smiles and stands to the side to wait while Charlie makes his drink.

Charlie nudges Dean with her hip at one point and nods towards Cas. Dean gives her a look and tries to keep his cool. He prepares his mug of hot coffee and steps out from behind the counter. 

Cas sits down in one of the cozy chairs at the front of the store and takes a sip of his drink. "You have a lovely store. I adore the environment. It's cozy."

Dean sits down across from him with his cup. "Thanks. I've tried to make it as welcoming as possible." He takes a sip of his coffee. 

"It is a nice place for a first date."

Dean chokes on his coffee and starts coughing. He leans over and clasps his chest as he tries to catch his breath. He feels a strong hand on his shoulder and looks up at Cas. For the first time, he gets a good look at those stunning blue eyes. He's mesmerized and he stops choking. 

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean nods quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Cas smiles a bit. "I was only teasing you, a little."

"A little?"

Cas nods. "If we were going on a date, I'd want to be asked properly."

"You want me to ask you on a date?"

"If that's what you want."

Dean swallows and takes another sip of his coffee. There's his opportunity. "Would you, um, would you like to go on a date?" Oh god, he sounds like he's fifteen and asking out his crush, it's pitiful.

Cas suddenly has a wide smile on his face. "I would love to. Are you free for dinner this evening? My shop closes at 6 so I could meet you around 6:30."

Dean nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'm free. Do you want to meet at the diner on fifth street?"

"Sounds perfect." Castiel takes another long sip of his drink. "I knew you would be good company when I first saw you. I can see you from the office of my shop. You always look so bright in here. It's clear that this is where your passions lie."

Dean feels his cheeks heat up again. "Same goes for you. Whenever I see you, you look peaceful, almost ethereal. It's mesmerizing to watch you work."

"I'm glad you think so."

They finish their coffee over quiet conversation. Castiel leaves to go open up his own shop with the promise of meeting Dean at the diner later. 

Dean is a bundle of nerves for the rest of the day. All he can think about is his date with Cas. He's wanted it for days, but now that it's real, he's terrified. He wishes that he could go home to change into some better clothes, but he's going to have to stick with his t-shirt, flannel, and worn-in jeans. 

Dean stays in the bookshop for a little longer and starts his third re-read of Slaughterhouse-Five. That helps the time go by quickly as he waits for the time to come for him to head to the diner. 

Once it's time, Dean puts his book back on the shelf and leaves the store, locking the door behind himself. The diner is a short walk away, so he sticks his hands in his pockets to avoid the brisk air as he makes his way to the diner.

The diner is a cute little place on the corner of the street. It's fifties themed with red booths and black and white checkered walls. Dean waits outside, looking around for his date. 

It's five minutes later when Cas comes up the sidewalk and smiles at Dean. 

"Good evening."

Dean smiles back. "Hey, uh, good evening to you too." He opens the door to the diner and leads him inside.

They're led to a booth at the back corner of the restaurant. Castiel takes his trench coat off and folds it up, laying it on the seat next to him. 

Dean keeps his flannel on and drums his fingers on the table anxiously. He can't even remember the last time he went on a date. 

"Anything bothering you?" Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head quickly. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just nervous I guess. I haven't dated in a while."

Cas gives a knowing smile. "To be honest, I'm very nervous too. I, too, haven't dated in a while. I've never truly dated, so this is my very first real date."

Dean's jaw drops. "Dude, you're smoother than butter, how have you never dated before?"

"I've never met someone that I've been so drawn to. You are amazing to me, Dean. Even if you were staring at me, I was happy to have your attention. It's an honor to get attention from someone as beautiful as you."

Dean flushes scarlet because no one has ever called him beautiful before. "I'll be honest, I've never been so attracted to someone in my life. There's something about you."

It's Cas's turn to blush a little. "I'm glad to hear that you feel the same way."

They pause their conversation to order their food, and then they get right back into it. 

"So, why flowers?"

"I grew up in the country. We had a greenhouse full of plants. I've gardened since I was old enough to play in the mud. I found a passion for flowers and started growing them when I was young. I loved learning all about the different types and how they grew. I gave people bouquets all the time. Opening my shop is my dream come true."

Dean smiles because listening to Cas talk about his passion only makes him like him more. "I can imagine that you live just outside of town, on a big plot, right?"

Castiel nods. "You're a good guesser. I raise honeybees and I have chickens. It's a good life."

"Chickens too? Wow." Dean smiles at Cas like he hung the moon and the stars. 

Cas rests his arms on the table. "How about you? What's your story with the bookstore?"

"Well, it wasn't my first job. I was a mechanic. It was the family business and it was what I was supposed to do. I drive a classic car and I like fixing her up, but fixing regular cars all day? That sounds like my personal hell. Dealing with the customers is awful too because no one likes to have their car worked on. I saved up some money, moved out here, and opened up my shop. I've always been a big reader, and I wanted to share books that I like. I have a book club that meets every week, and the coffee adds a whole new experience. I'm basically building my dream store."

Cas smiles brightly, which makes his eyes crinkle up in the cutest way possible. "You're very passionate. I like that about you."

"Thanks. The same goes for you."

Cas slowly reaches across the table and takes Dean's hand gently. "I know we haven't spent that much time together, but I just wanted to say how much I enjoy your company. You are truly remarkable, Dean."

It's almost enough to make Dean cry. No one has ever praised him this endlessly before, and it's making his heart swell up so big that he fears it'll burst.

They eat their meals in between talks about how they run their stores, their favorite books and flowers, and just a little bit about family. Dean tells Cas about Sam and Bobby, and Cas tells Dean about his brothers and sisters, which he has six of. 

The meal ends and it seems that neither of them wants to leave. They keep talking like they have to get out every word possible with one another. It's incredible how much they talk. 

Finally, it starts to get late and they have to go home. They walk out of the diner and pause on the sidewalk, about to go their separate ways. 

Castiel looks at Dean. "I have a question."

_ ‘Please kiss me’ _ "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Dean has a grin so wide that it feels like it's going up to his ears. He nods and immediately crowds into Castiel's personal space. 

Cas places a hand on Dean's cheek, the other resting on the small of his back. There's a moment where they pause, and then at the same time, they lean in and seal their lips together.

Dean feels like his head is spinning as he kisses Castiel. It's perfect. The gentle stubble against his cheeks, Cas's soft lips, the gentle hands on his face and back, it's almost heavenly. 

Cas pulls back finally and smiles at Dean. "We should exchange phone numbers. I'd love to do this again."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Dean takes his phone out, still pressed up against Castiel. He reads off his number and watches Castiel put it into his phone. Dean's phone pings and it's a text from Castiel that reads:

_ It's Cas ;) _

Dean can barely believe that Cas put a winky face there, but it's so adorable that he doesn't care.

They part ways, and Dean is still smiling all the way home. The night was perfect, and he was looking forward to many more. 

~~~

An entire year passes. Castiel's flower shop is booming with business, and Dean's bookstore is flourishing with coffee drinkers and book lovers alike. 

Castiel and Dean became official after two more dates. After that, they spent more nights together than alone. They would go over to one another's houses and cook together, and on special nights, they would go out to eat. 

Castiel shows Dean around his entire little farm, and Dean loves it. He wishes that his little house in the small suburbs had enough space to keep animals. 

It's been a little over a year since they got together. Dean knows what he wants, but he's been afraid to ask for it ever since he bought the ring.

One day, Cas drives them out to a botanical garden in a nearby city. He had wanted to visit for months, and today was the day they were finally going. 

Dean had the ring in his pocket. It seemed like the perfect place to finally ask. He hadn't rehearsed what to say at all, but he was pretty sure the right words would just tumble out.

As they walk around the garden, Cas names just about every plant and tells Dean interesting facts about them. 

It's when Cas is in front of Dean, looking at an elegant display of tropical plants, that Dean finally kneels and pulls out the ring.

Cas turns around to see where Dean went, and then his eyes go wide when he sees him kneeling. His eyes fall on the ring and Dean can already see them watering.

"Cas, you know I'm not good with words, but the last year has been the best year of my life. You're funny, witty, and everything you do makes me so happy I could melt. I want every year for the rest of my life to be spent with you, so, will you marry me?" Dean told himself he wouldn't cry, but there he is, crying. 

Cas is crying too. He's speechless as he nods and reaches out for Dean. 

Dean springs up and kisses Cas, wrapping his arms around him and holding him like the precious treasure that he is. 

When they finally separate, Dean slips the ring onto Castiel's finger. Both of them know that this is only the beginning of something so beautiful and powerful, a bond that can never be broken. 

**THE END**


End file.
